


Синяки на моей коже

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Modern Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Синяки на моей коже<br/><b>Оригинал:</b> <a href="http://bleedforyou1.livejournal.com/109532.html">Those Bruises Can't Be Mine</a><br/><b>Автор:</b> bleedforyou1<br/><b>Переводчик:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Бета:</b> istria<br/><b>Разрешение на перевод:</b> получено<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Жанр:</b> modernAU, romance<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Артур – рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, спасающий Мерлина.<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> школьное АУ, гомофобия, нецензурная лексика.<br/><b>Примечание: </b>написано на заявку на KMM:<br/>Плохие парни подкарауливают Мерлина, спускают его рубашку в унитаз и избивают его. Беспомощный Мерлин прячется в кладовке и ждет, пока Уилл заберет машину и отвезет его домой… но его находит Артур, золотой мальчик их школы. Артур помогает Мерлину и надевает на него свой «знаменитый красный пиджак».<br/><b>Примечание:</b> переведено на ОТП фест "Две стороны одной медали" 2012, Тема №11: college!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синяки на моей коже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Bruises Can't Be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475804) by [bleedforyou1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedforyou1/pseuds/bleedforyou1). 



Мерлин напевал себе под нос, выходя из класса и радуясь тому, что смог пораньше уйти с рисования. Вокруг было тихо, и в коридоре в кои-то веки не толпилась куча народу, когда он открывал свой шкафчик.

Однако в тот момент, когда он доставал оттуда свои вещи, он услышал какой-то шум в коридоре. Обернувшись, Мерлин увидел перед собой трех здоровых парней – наверняка из хоккейной команды или, может быть, футбольной.

Сам Мерлин не занимался спортом, ему и так хватало уроков и рисования, поэтому он не обращал внимания на школьных спортсменов – за исключением Артура Пенна, золотого мальчика их школы. Артур был капитаном футбольной и баскетбольной команд и просто парнем мечты. К сожалению, и для Мерлина тоже.

– Эм, я могу вам чем-то помочь? – вежливо спросил Мерлин, закрывая свой шкафчик и поправляя ремень сумки на плече.

– Ага, ты можешь помочь нам… избить тебя, неудачник, – прохрипел один из качков, двое других засмеялись.

– Прошу прощения?! – пропищал Мерлин, отшатываясь от них. Он начал разворачиваться, обдумывая план бегства.

– Иди-ка сюда, девчонка! – прокричали они, хватая Мерлина за рубашку и не давая убежать.

– Отпустите меня, психи! – вскрикнул Мерлин. – _На помощь!_

Его рот тут же накрыла чья-то ладонь, и его потащили в ближайший мужской туалет. Мерлин пытался пинаться и толкаться, но это никак ему не помогло: он был один против троих, да и к тому же он всегда был очень худым, так и не набрав веса после резкого скачка роста пару лет назад.

Мерлин уже не раз становился предметом насмешек, будучи одним из пяти не скрывавших свою ориентацию геев в этой школе, но такого с ним ещё никогда не случалось. Его впервые собирались избить, и это было ещё унизительнее, чем всё остальное, хотя здесь и не было свидетелей.

Пока что они ещё даже не начали бить его, только, не выпуская из железной хватки и издеваясь, припечатали к стене возле унитазов. Но и это всё равно было больно.

– Ну-ка посмотрим, какая он девчонка, – усмехнулся один из них. Мерлин услышал звук рвущейся ткани и тут же почувствовал холод на коже. Они сорвали с него рубашку, и Мерлин запаниковал, пытаясь вырваться или закричать, сделать _хоть что-нибудь!_

Он укусил зажимавшую его рот ладонь, но её обладатель лишь выругался и натянул пониже рукав своей кожаной куртки, чтобы защититься от его зубов. Мерлин просто не мог поверить, что всё это действительно происходит с ним.

– О, такая фарфоровая кожа, прямо как у куклы, – засмеялись они. – Посмотрим, как на ней будут смотреться синяки, а, куколка?

И вот _тогда-то_ он и почувствовал настоящую боль. Самым ужасным был первый удар, остальные тупой болью отдавались то в животе, то в ребрах. Один из парней бил его, а остальные двое держали. Мерлина начало тошнить.

– Вот чего ты _заслуживаешь_ , – рычали они. – Думаешь, можешь запросто перевестись в нашу школу, получать лучшие оценки и вести себя так, будто что-то из себя представляешь? Ты _никто_ , просто маленькая сучка. И _даже не думай_ кому-нибудь рассказывать, иначе это покажется тебе просто цветочками по сравнению с тем, что мы можем сделать.

Когда всё, наконец, закончилось, Мерлин услышал звук спускаемой в туалете воды. Черт, они спустили туда его рубашку – а сами ушли, хлопнув дверью и продолжая гоготать.

Дрожа, Мерлин лежал на полу со слезами на глазах и пытался заставить себя сесть, несмотря на боль во всем теле. Когда зазвенел звонок, он поднял голову и поморщился, вставая. Он с трудом подхватил свой рюкзак и выскользнул из туалета.

Он увидел, как из классов начали выходить ученики, и нырнул в ближайшую дверь, которая оказалась чем-то вроде каморки завхоза. Прислонившись спиной к одной из полок, Мерлин открыл рюкзак, чтобы достать оттуда свитер, и понял, что отдал его замерзшей во время ланча Гвен.

_«Отлично, я тут застрял»_ , – подумал он, опускаясь на пол. Он поморщился от боли и прижал ладонь к синеющей коже над ребрами. Достав мобильный, Мерлин набрал номер своего лучшего друга.

«Привет, это Уилл, оставьте мне сообщение».

«Блин, Уилл. Перезвони мне».

У Уилла была машина, и он мог отвезти его домой, но Мерлин не мог выйти отсюда в таком виде! Он был наполовину раздет и с синяками по всему телу, как бы это выглядело? А что, если они позвонят его маме? Она может выйти из себя и каким-нибудь образом постараться и вообще закрыть эту школу.

Дальше он попробовал позвонить Гвен, но её телефон тоже был отключен. Чертов запрет на использование мобильных в школе! Ладно, остался всего один урок, и он мог посидеть этот час здесь. У него самого последней была химия, и он ещё ни разу её не пропускал, а его учитель, Гаюс, вообще был его дядей, поэтому он мог просто рассказать Мерлину, что было на уроке. 

Дрожа от усиливавшейся боли, Мерлин прислонился к стене, сдерживая слёзы. Это нелепо, он не должен плакать из-за того, что ему сделали больно. Но… о, прекрасно, а вот и слёзы. Во всём виновата мама, это она вырастила его таким чувствительным. Но опять же, а что она могла сделать, если его отец бросил их, когда Мерлин родился? На самом деле, во всём этом вовсе не было её вины.

Он хлюпнул носом, и именно в этот момент открылась дверь. Мерлин подумал, что уж завхоз точно сможет ему помочь и не станет смеяться или что-нибудь в этом духе.

– Эй.

Мерлин поднял голову, услышав отдаленно знакомый голос, и задохнулся от удивления, увидев перед собой ни кого иного, как Артура Пенна, смотревшего на него с таким же непониманием.

– Ты… не завхоз.

– Ты не завхоз!

Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Мерлин хрипло рассмеялся, тут же стиснув зубы от новой волны боли.

Артур снова заговорил, входя в каморку, а Мерлин попытался отодвинуться в сторону.

– Я увидел тут свет и зашел к завхозу, потому что там какая-то грязь на полу в туалете… А ты что… О, черт, ты в порядке? – спросил Артур, и Мерлин поморщился.

Отлично, самый классный парень во всей школе застал его в самый ужасный момент. Полураздетого, на полу в каморке завхоза, с синяками и ушибами по всему телу. О нет, а что если он пришел закончить то, что не закончили те трое?! Мерлин снова испугался, ему стало трудно дышать.

Но нет, конечно, он ведь сам видел доброту и великодушие Артура, а Гвен, самая милая девушка на свете, даже встречалась с ним, и они по-прежнему были друзьями – Артур просто не мог быть таким ужасным человеком.

– Эй, ты что, всё хорошо, – мягко сказал Артур, присаживаясь рядом, будто обращаясь к побитому щенку. Он протянул руку, закрывая дверь, и они остались одни. – _Что случилось_?

– Я… в полном порядке, – начал Мерлин, всё ещё задыхаясь от боли и шока, и осознания того, что он так близко к Артуру, и от всего, что только что с ним произошло. – Я просто, эм, нарвался на неприятности. Всё в порядке, можешь идти дальше по своим делам.

– Черта с два ты в порядке. Боже, это что, _синяки_? Тебя кто-то избил? И… э, отобрал твою рубашку? – Артур выглядел шокированным до глубины души. Он потянулся к Мерлину…

Тот попятился назад, практически впечатываясь в угол каморки.  
– Просто… уйди, пожалуйста.

– Нет, – уверенно и упрямо сказал Артур. Вот засранец. – Я не оставлю тебя тут одного. Давай, тебе нужно в медкабинет.

Он начал снимать свой пиджак – о Боже, вдруг осознал Мерлин, _тот самый_ пиджак! – и протянул его Мерлину. Мерлин посмотрел на него, пребывая в ещё большем шоке.

В старшей школе Камелота этот пиджак называли «знаменитым красным пиджаком». Артур носил его практически всегда, и привилегией надевать его с разрешения владельца обладали только девушки, с которыми Артур на тот момент встречался. Когда пять месяцев назад он встречался с Гвен, она рассказала Мерлину, что Артур давал его только тем девушкам, которым действительно доверял. 

А сейчас Артур давал его _ему_?! _«О, не стоит думать об этом в таком ключе_ , – в ужасе подумал Мерлин. – _Он просто пытается быть милым, он же величайший джентльмен на свете. Как будто недостаточно уже того, что он прекрасен, умен и атлетичен!» >_

Мерлин помотал головой, и Артур вздохнул.  
– Просто сделай мне одолжение и надень его, ладно? Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты был _ещё и раздетым_ , когда я приведу тебя, хромающего, к медсестре. Все подумают, что я тебя отымел.

Покраснев от такой шутки, Мерлин не удержался и выпалил:  
– А если ты дашь мне свой _пиджак_ , они этого _не_ подумают? Будет ещё хуже!

– Надень его. Или я не буду помогать тебе отсюда выбраться, – настаивал Артур, понизив голос. Мерлин поджал губы и закатил глаза, наклоняясь и позволяя Артуру надеть на себя пиджак. Он вздрогнул, когда Артур дотронулся до его плеч, за которые его удерживали те парни.

– Боже. – Артур, казалось, тоже вздрогнул, помогая Мерлину подняться на ноги. – Кто это сделал?

– Три каких-то качка. Думаю, они хоккеисты или типа того… они просто… _громилы_ и абсолютные говнюки. 

– Верю. Лучше бы им не быть кем-то из моих команд. Иначе я надеру им задницы.

Мерлин в шоке уставился на Артура, который тем временем помогал ему выйти из каморки. Он положил руку Мерлина себе на плечи и попытался обхватить его за талию, но тот вскрикнул от боли.

– Ауч! – Мерлин надеялся, что это не звучало так, будто он просто ноет, ему было действительно больно.

– Держись, – мягко проговорил Артур. Он аккуратно положил руку Мерлину на бедро, и у того сразу участился пульс. – Слушай, я, конечно, точно не знаю, почему они так с тобой поступили, но догадываюсь. Ты должен рассказать обо всём директору.

– Эм… Ну, не знаю, – ответил Мерлин. Он шипел от боли, идя по коридору. – И вообще, а ты почему не на уроке?

– Я был на уроке, но вышел в туалет и увидел эту грязь на полу… вот блин. Скажи мне, что это не…

– Нет, слава Богу, меня не вырвало, – слабо усмехнулся Мерлин. – Хотя я был близок к этому.

– Блядь, – тихо выругался Артур. – Чувак, это так дерьмово. Такое не должно происходить, особенно не из-за…

Он вдруг замолчал, и Мерлин посмотрел на него. Господи, он был таким красивым, что на него было почти больно смотреть. Идеальный образец подростковой мужественности. И даже его немного кривые зубы не делали его менее прекрасным. Мерлин был готов лишиться чувств от такой близости.

– Особенно не из-за чего?

– Ну… не знаю. Они сделали это потому, что ты, ну… гей?

Мерлин усмехнулся, кивая.  
– Ага. Хотя, мне кажется, они говорили ещё что-то про мои отличные оценки, так что… может, они просто не любят _умных_ геев.

Артур тоже рассмеялся, но потом вдруг перестал.  
– Как ты можешь шутить об этом? Эти парни тебя избивают, а ты просто об этом _шутишь_?

– Я считаю, что хорошая шутка может помочь, э… – Мерлин поморщился, когда они подошли к двери в медкабинет. – Улучшить настроение.

– О Боже! – Вдруг из ниоткуда появилась медсестра и увидела, в каком ужасном состоянии опирающийся на плечо Артура Мерлин. – Заходите, заходите!

Артур помог ему опуститься на кушетку, и бумажная простыня зашелестела от его попыток улечься. Ребра страшно болели, но Артур, стоявший рядом, действовал как своего рода обезболивающее.

– Боже правый, – воскликнула сестра Элис, наклоняясь над ним и раскрывая пиджак Артура, чтобы осмотреть синяки. – Что, ради всего святого, произошло?! Подожки-ка, ты же племянник Гаюса, да? Я тебя видела! Я пойду позову его и позвоню твоей матери.

– О, нет. – Мерлин помотал головой. – Не надо, всё в порядке. Я просто, э, упал с лестницы.

И медсестра, и Артур уставились на него.  
– Я _не вчера_ родилась, дорогой мой, – сказала сестра Элис. – Ладно, я позову Гаюса, когда закончится урок. Сейчас принесу лед и осмотрю твои ребра, чтобы понять, не сломано ли что.

Сестра Элис нажимала тут и там, а Мерлин всё смотрел на Артура и ждал, когда он уйдет. Но тот не уходил. Наконец, сестра Элис сказала, что ни одно ребро не сломано, и ушла звонить его маме, невзирая на протесты Мерлина.

– Твоя мама должна об этом знать, Мерлин, – сказал Артур, смотря на него с противоположной стороны комнаты.

Услышав своё имя, Мерлин удивленно поднял глаза. Сегодняшний день был полон сюрпризов.  
– Откуда ты… Я не думал, что ты знаешь, как меня зовут.

Артур посмотрел на него сквозь светлые пряди своей челки и усмехнулся.  
– Мы вместе ходим на алгебру, ты сидишь за первой партой. Я знаю, кто ты такой.

– О. Правда? – спросил Мерлин, и его голос прозвучал немного выше обычного. Он прочистил горло, надеясь, что хотя бы не покраснел.

– Да. Ты Мерлин Эмрис. Ты очень хорош в математике, поэтому, когда ты перевелся к нам, то перескочил один уровень и попал в один класс со мной. А ещё ты занимаешься рисованием и участвовал в школьной выставке на прошлой неделе, где выставили твою работу… ну, я не точно уверен, что это было. Похоже на дракона, но я знаю, что вы, художники, ужасно абстрактно видите некоторые вещи.

Мерлин с трепетом смотрел на него, в то время как его сердце едва ли не сжималось от осознания того, что Артур Пенн, _тот самый_ Артур Пенн, знал всё это о Мерлине, который вообще был, по большому счету, одиночкой в этой школе. Его единственным другом был Уилл, к которому недавно прибавилась ещё Гвен, работавшая вместе с его мамой в цветочном магазине.

– Эм… Откуда ты всё это знаешь? 

– Ну, как я и сказал, мы вместе учимся. И… ну, я всё ещё общаюсь с Гвен, и она что-то говорила о тебе. А насчет рисования… – Артур прочистил горло и, непривычно запинаясь, произнес: – Моя двоюродная сестра тоже участвовала в выставке. Моргана, знаешь её?

– Моргана твоя _сестра_?! – в шоке спросил Мерлин. – Она классная… и её рисунки, черт возьми, они такие офигенные. Она тоже ходит на рисование, только в другую группу, а пару дней назад она разрешила мне посмотреть, как она работает.

Артур рассмеялся.  
– Если бы я не знал, то подумал бы, что ты на неё запал.

Мерлин уставился на него.  
– О нет! Конечно, нет, иначе бы я не лежал здесь после того, как меня избили за то, что я _не_ интересуюсь девушками.

Артур тут же посерьезнел и посмотрел на Мерлина с явным сожалением. Кашлянув, Мерлин прижал лед, лежавший на груди, сильнее.  
– В общем, ты можешь идти, тебе вовсе необязательно тут оставаться.

– Ну… Знаешь, я лучше не пойду обратно на английский. Моя училка просто ненормальная.

– Кто у тебя? – спросил Мерлин.

– Моргауза. Я уверен, она спит и видит, как бы убить нас с Лансом и Гавейном. Она всё время так на нас смотрит, когда мы у неё на уроках…

Мерлин засмеялся, качая головой.  
– Вау, даже не верится, что кто-то может не любить _самого_ Артура Пенна.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Артур, наклонив голову.

– Ну… Не знаю, просто ты как принц этой школы. Все тебя любят. Мне кажется, они воздвигнут тебе памятник, когда ты выпустишься.

– Сомневаюсь, – сухо сказал Артур, закатив глаза. – На меня обращают внимание только потому, что мой отец покупает кучу всяких вещей для школы. Они просто сюскаются со мной – и это отвратительно, поверь.

Мерлин фыркнул, ничего не отвечая. Конечно, отец Артура действительно был известен благодаря тому, что выписывал школе чеки на огромные суммы, но Мерлин думал, что люди любят Артура не поэтому.

– Позволю себе с тобой не согласиться. Тебя любят, потому что ты во всём рулишь. И в добавок ко всему этому ты ещё и помогаешь тощим пацанам добираться до медкабинета. Современный рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, вот ты кто.

Артур встал со своего стула и подошел к нему. Мерлин слегка задрожал, когда он приблизился.  
– Ты смог бы узнать парней, которые тебя избили? Если бы я показал их тебе вблизи?

Мерлин кивнул, не совсем понимая, к чему это.  
– Думаю, да. А что?

Артур пожал плечами, одной рукой опираясь на край кушетки.  
– Да так. Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

– Что?

– Не знаю. Что-нибудь о себе, чего я ещё не знаю.

– Зачем тебе это? – вздохнул Мерлин.

– Просто так.

– Я не знаю, что тебе рассказать, правда, – нахмурился Мерлин. – Я просто один из тех парней, кто пытается остаться незамеченным во время учебы в школе, чтобы спокойно закончить её и пойти учиться в художественную академию.

– Художественная академия, значит. Я так и думал. А я попробую поступить в Оксфорд, если получится.

– На что?

– Бизнес, наверное, как мой отец.

Мерлин кивнул, садясь, всё ещё чувствуя себя разбитым, хотя ему было уже немного лучше. Артур наблюдал за ним, и Мерлин понял, что теперь, когда он сел, они оказались ещё ближе друг к другу.

– Слушай, – начал Мерлин, – я… эм, спасибо тебе.

Артур ухмыльнулся и наклонил голову, будто смущаясь.  
– А я всё думал, когда же ты меня поблагодаришь.

Мерлин закатил глаза.  
– Не будь задницей, мы же так хорошо ладили.

– Что, если твоего «спасибо» недостаточно? – спросил Артур, не поднимая головы.

– Даже не надейся, что я на неделю стану твоим слугой, или что там ещё могло прийти тебе в голову. Может, на мне и нет рубашки, но у меня всё ещё есть достоинство. К тому же, зная тебя, могу предположить, что мне бы пришлось стирать твою грязную спортивную форму, воняющую потом, и…

Мерлин никогда не думал, что его первый поцелуй случится тогда, когда он будет возмущаться по поводу вонючей одежды Артура Пенна. Увы, такое нельзя запланировать. Поначалу Мерлин был шокирован, да и Артуру тоже было немного неловко, но скоро поцелуй превратился в наглядную демонстрацию взаимной заинтересованности, и в тот момент, когда Мерлин подумал, что, возможно, этот день и не был таким уж плохим, они услышали чье-то покашливание.

Мерлин отстранился первым и, подняв глаза, увидел свою маму, дядю Гаюса и медсестру, в неверии уставившихся на них.

– Не знаю, плакать мне или смеяться, – сказала мама, подходя к ним. – Сначала скажи мне, где болит, а потом мы с тобой поговорим о твоём прекрасном умении выбирать парней.

Оба парня нервно захихикали, и когда Мерлин поверх маминой головы посмотрел на Артура, тот ухмылялся ему, хотя его щеки горели.

В общем, возможно, этот день и правда не был _таким уж_ ужасным.

*

Через два дня, когда Артур величественно взобрался на стол в школьной столовой и объявил о своих отношениях с отчаянно краснеющим и заикающимся Мерлином, в другом конце зала встали трое хоккеистов и вышли, громко возмущаясь тем, что в этой школе полно педиков.

А Артур, точно не знавший, кто эти трое, решил натравить на них своих футболистов и баскетболистов. 

Проще говоря, он не собирался больше и близко подпускать их к Мерлину.


End file.
